


Delayed Gratification

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Begging, Early Mornings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sub Brian May, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Brian wakes up to sweet surprises, but all good things come to those who wait.





	Delayed Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for a lovely Tumblr anon who wanted the boys to wake Brian up with some blowjobs and edging. Also begging. Sounds good to me! PWP. Hope you enjoy!

-0-0-0-

“I love him like this, all warm and soft and sleepy,” he heard one of them mutter. He thought it might have been John.

He felt hands on him then, tugging his pants down, caressing his hair, smoothing over his chest to tweak at his nipples. He moaned, low and needy, and Roger giggled. 

“Shhh, he’s waking up,” Freddie chided. “I want his cock in my mouth when he does.” 

Brian was surely dreaming, he thought, as the warm hands continued to massage and caress with great care. 

Then a hot, wet mouth closed around his cock, and he gasped awake.

It was like coming up for air after being under water, waking like that…precious oxygen filling his lungs, his hips stuttering sluggishly as Roger caressed his face. Desire finished hardening him, and he fucked into Freddie instinctively before Freddie gently stilled his hips. “Don’t think so darling. You’re not in charge here.” 

He whimpered, his head going back into the pillow, tears stinging his eyes. “Please,” he whispered before John kissed him, his tongue darting greedily between his lips, seeking the heat of his mouth. 

Brian moaned into the kiss, trying desperately to move against the sweet feeling of Freddie’s mouth on his cock while John ravaged him, kissing him deeply, tangling his tongue with his and nearly smothering him with his need. 

He finally released him, turning his attention to Roger who had been playing in Brian’s hair.

Freddie looked up at Brian teasingly. “Please what, darling?”

Brian twisted anxiously. “Please touch me sir.” 

Freddie smiled, placing a hand on his thigh. “Like this?” His eyes glinted. 

Brian whimpered, shaking his head. “Need your mouth.”

He gasped, twitching as Freddie descending on him again. 

“I want to ride him,” Roger said as he palmed John through his sweats. Brian groaned, trying to move again as Freddie merely edged him, sucking at his head and then pulling off enough for him to come down from his high only to start again. His eyes darted to Roger, and then to Freddie. “Yes, please let him ride me?” A single tear slipped down his face, soaking the pillow. “I—I need it.” 

Freddie smoothed his hands along Brian’s hips, placing a kiss to the head of his cock. “I know what you need baby boy,” he said before deep-throating him nice and slow.

Brian moaned loudly, his arms thrashing for something to hold on to until he found Roger and John. They held his hands as Freddie swallowed him down, then just as quickly pulled off of him. “You’ll take what you’re given, darling. Not an ounce more.” 

His whole body was vibrating with the need to come, his cock straining with it…his mind nearly gone, nearly blank with the single minded notion. Roger was peppering little kisses over his face, and he tried to focus on his lips, the way they whispered over his skin, anything but his anguished cock. 

“Let me blow him,” Roger said to Freddie. His doe eyes were deceptively innocent looking as his fingers toyed with the collar of Brian’s pajama top. He grinned. “You know I’m the best at it.” 

Freddie smiled, looking at John. “Hard point to argue there lovely. Go ahead.” 

Roger crawled over the bed, settling between Brian’s legs. He blew a cool breath over Brian’s cock, making him squirm. Brian sighed, biting his lip. “I need it so bad sir. I’ll be good, I promise.” 

Roger smiled, wetting his lips. “You’re always such a good boy, Bri. You deserve this.” He bent his golden head, licking a stripe on the underside of Brian’s cock. “But all good things come to those who wait.” 

Brian whined, a hand going up to play with his nipples. “Is this ok?” he asked quietly. His whole body was on fire. 

Freddie had a hand on John’s cock, spreading precum down the shaft. John’s eyes rolled briefly. “That’s beautiful baby. Keep doing that. Let’s see how you pleasure yourself when we’re not around.” 

Brian tweaked his nipples, moaning softly as Roger lapped gently at Brian’s slit, gathering the precum there. Then, he twirled his tongue around the head. 

“Oh, Roger, Roger, please!”

Roger paid him no mind, taking him down in one easy motion, relaxing his throat until his nose was flush with the soft brown curls at the base of his cock, then withdrawing. He sat back on his heels, watching Brian for a moment, and then reached down to play with his balls. 

John’s fingers trailed through Brian’s hair, gripping his curls and tugging a bit, causing little sparks of pain mixed with pleasure. Roger was drawing soft whines out of Brian now, alternately going down on him and then pulling away, keeping him maddeningly on edge. 

John directed Brian’s face where he could look at him, Brian’s eyes hazy with lust. “Baby boy, if you ask nicely for this cock, it’s yours.” 

Brian swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “Please sir, may I have your cock?” 

John smiled, straddling Brian’s chest. “Of course you may.” He looked up at Freddie, who had his own cock in his hand. “Our boy is so polite, isn’t he?” 

Freddie stroked Brian’s leg. “Very. Give it to him John. Give him what he wants.” 

John’s cock slid into Brian’s mouth like it had a home there, and he fucked into him in short, punchy strokes. Tears filled Brian’s eyes as he hummed around his cock, and when John came, he swallowed every bit. 

The dual sensation of having Roger blow him and John fuck his mouth was almost too much for him. He needed to come more than ever; he was shaking with it. He ran his hands over his nipples, plucking one to the point of pain. 

“Please sir,” he stammered, his voice strained with tears. “May I come?” He looked away shyly, his eyes flitting to Freddie and John, and then to Roger, whose cheeks were flushed but eyes were bright, watching him. “And would you fuck me too? Please?” 

Freddie caressed his face. “Oh darling…what a needy little thing our baby boy is! What do you think boys? Should he come?” 

John and Roger nodded, smiling. 

“Come for us darling, and we will fuck you too. We would do anything for you. Anything in the world. You know that.” 

Brian sighed, gripping the sheets as Roger descended on him again, his cheeks hollowed out. He let Brian fuck into his mouth, and Roger worked the base of his cock with his hand, twisting lightly until Brian tensed, coming with a shout as Freddie and John smothered him in kisses. 

Roger licked his lips, nipping his inner thigh on his way up. “Gonna fuck you so hard you see stars baby boy.” Brian tried to laugh, but he hadn’t caught his breath yet. “I think I already did.” 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Thanks for reading!


End file.
